


she's glad I crashed the wedding

by alicemurphy



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunkenness, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, a little angst maybe, post-you're my person, s2e4, this is what happens after they crashed the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicemurphy/pseuds/alicemurphy
Summary: What happens after Jen & Judy leave the wedding in S2E4 and head back to their room.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 18
Kudos: 151





	she's glad I crashed the wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This was a prompt from a lovely person on twitter about what happens after they leave the wedding, all the drunk pillow talk and post 'will you be my person' emotions.
> 
> It’s tropey and fluffy and there are too many drunken accidents and way too much dialogue stolen from the show but anyway, I hope you all enjoy 💖
> 
> P.S. I maybe should have tried to get my '10 reasons why Jen is absolutely NOT a top' fic posted before this because this has so many of my headcanons from that in it but hopefully it works without.

The elevator doors open and Jen lifts her head from Judy’s shoulder to see if it’s actually their floor this time.

Judy had spread her hands across the buttons when they first got in, not thinking clearly, and now they’ve been stuck in this metal box so damn fucking long that neither of them are really still standing anymore.

The jolting of the elevator had thrown them around so much whenever it stopped that they both almost fell, already wobbly from their alcohol consumption, and so they started to lean their weight against each other for support.

Apparently, they weren’t thinking clearly enough to just lean against the wall like normal people would.

They’ve already gotten lost twice when they tried to leave the metal hellhole, only to have to rush back when it turns out they have it wrong again. Honestly, it’s looking fairly likely they’re going to end up spending the night sleeping on towels in the linen closet if they don’t find their room soon.

“Jude!” Jen practically shouts into the other woman’s ear as she moves.

“Hmm?” tries Judy, trying to respond, but who has the energy for that.

“I think this is actually our fucking floor.”

“Are you sure? You thought that last time. And the time before. I don’t want to get lost by an ice… you know… thingy again.” She really doesn’t it in her to care too much about words right now.

“Yes, I’m fucking sure, Judy. Fuck you”, replies Jen, biting a little, but she can’t stop the laugh that follows, because she’s so fucking _not_ sure, not really, and Judy’s barely conscious and snuggling into her side as much as two standing people can be, so how can she be annoyed. “Come on, move your ass.”

With that, Jen grabs her friend’s hand and pulls her out.

 _Guess we’re gonna try this floor, then_ , Judy thinks.

Jen starts off fast, practically dragging her friend along, but all too quickly they’re moving at a snail’s pace again, stumbling their way down the corridor, maybe occasionally swaying into a wall or two.

Neither of them really pay attention to anything but the other, their hands still intertwined, swinging between them.

And then Judy walks into a fire extinguisher on the wall.

Judy’s rubbing her side, groaning, utter astonishment on her face, like she can’t understand what just happened or why something could have magically appeared in the hallway to hurt her like that.

Jen’s practically on the floor laughing at her.

The alcohol was already making it pretty fucking difficult to remain vertical, but now Jen’s doubled over, body aching and head spinning, and honestly, it’s a miracle she doesn’t go down.

Judy eventually recovers, cheeks reddening both at her own idiocy and Jen’s amusement, and she realises just how _loud_ Jen is being, in the middle of the hallway in a fully booked hotel.

“Jennn,” she hisses, trying to get her to calm down a little, grasping back onto her hand to try to get moving down the hallway a little back to their room. If they can find it.

They walk slowly, barely moving really, as though now they might actually be near their hotel room neither wants to go inside, for this night to end. Which is absolutely ridiculous after everything they’ve been though in the last 24 hours, all of the chaos and panic and _emotions_ , when they were literally digging a hole in the ground that very morning.

The last few hours though, after Judy finally showered and changed and they scared off everyone in the vicinity with their ugly crying, despite everything with Steve, ended up being some of the funnest moments of both of their lives.

They had danced and danced and danced – not particularly intimately, but in a way that just let them have fun, truly let loose, not caring about anyone else around them. They had downed shots and shitty cocktails that not even Jen, with her adoration for anything vaguely alcoholic, could keep down, and just _enjoyed_ the night.

Maybe they did slightly overdo it with the alcohol though, because they’re still slowly stumbling forward, and Jen still hasn’t stopped laughing.

Judy takes it upon herself to loudly shush her.

“You know,.. the shushing… only makes us… noisier, babe?” Jen forces out, sides now burning with how much they ache, and there’s basically no way she isn’t waking up in pain tomorrow after this much laughter.

Judy’s about to shush her again when a door they’ve just passed is ripped open, and a man leans out of the doorway, already grumbling.

“Will you shut the hell up? We’re not all here to get pissed and disturb everyone, some of us actually have fucking important jobs to do tomorrow” he says as he steps into the hallway.

Jen and Judy turn back around to him, and immediately the anger on his face vanishes, replaced by something that makes Jen’s skin crawl as he stares at their joined hands in front of them.

“Oh. Well, of course, if you want to keep the party going, you’re both very welcome to come and raid my minibar. I’m sure I have _just_ what both you lovely ladies need.”

Judy winces pre-emptively, knowing exactly what is about to happen.

“Seriously, fucko?” Jen yells, the state of her sobriety only making her even louder as she tears the fuck into him. “Do you actually think that’s going to work? That two women holding fucking hands in a hotel at one in the fucking morning are just waiting for some guy to appear in fucking gross sweatpants so they can fucking fulfil your fucking ridiculous fantasies? What in the hell is wrong with you? Jesus…”

“I’m sorry. We should go” Judy cuts in before it can get worse and more people turn up. She turns around, putting her other arm around Jen, the other still holding her hand, pulling her gently backwards and away before she can do something that means they’ll have to go back and dig another hole in the forest.

Turns out this is the right floor, and thankfully their room is right around the corner, Judy struggling to get the key to fit in the door as Jen is less than useless next to her, still grumbling and looking like she wants to hit something.

The door finally opens, and Judy has to push Jen inside, finally heading into the comfort of their room.

“Poor guy, he just wanted a threesome…”

Jen glares a little at her, as intimidating as she can manage when she’s barely standing and can’t ever truly look cruelly at her friend, but ignores her and keeps on with her griping.

“Seriously, twice in one fucking night? Can’t those dickwads see that I just wanna spend time with my fucking person and leave us the fuck alone?”

Judy grins.

“Oh, you wanna spend time with your person? Who’s that?” she says, intending to flirtily stride back towards Jen, who is still stood by the door.

She makes it about three steps before she trips over the side table.

“Oh shit, Jude, are you okay?” exclaims Jen, rushing over to her side to pull her back up. She ends up way too close, right in each other’s personal space, face to face.

“Yeah, I’m okay” the brunette whispers, leaning impossibly closer into the body before her.

Jen reaches up, hand ghosting over Judy’s cheek, eventually carefully movies a stray piece of hair out of her face.

Judy smiles and time freezes a little, both just staring at each other, smiling, so very incredibly close.

But they’re also still drunk, rocking a little side to side without realising. Next thing either of them know, Judy sways just a little too much, her ankle turning, and it’s only because Jen is so close that she can reach out, arms grabbing Judy to keep her from falling.

“Maybe you should take these off?” Jen says, her voice deep and throaty and low and Judy looks right up at her, blood rushing through her veins, because Jen’s still holding onto her dress at her side and wow, direct much?

“Woah, I really didn’t think you had it in you,” she says, as seductively as she can manage, shocked Jen would actually make the first move after all this time awkwardly avoiding Judy’s advances. She especially didn’t expect her to ask her to get naked before they even talked…

“Jeez, Judy, I meant your fucking heels-”

Jen’s blushing and she can’t look Judy in the eye anymore, but Judy just giggles and Judy stumbles to the bed to sit down and take her shoes off. She sighs in relief once they’re gone and throws them across the room, towards Jen, who is still sorta awkwardly standing where she was.

“You have no idea how much I wish I could smoke right now” Judy whines, patting the bed next to her to try to get her friend to chill out and come join her.

“Really? You’re already totally fucking shitfaced.”

“I like being high around you? I just, I don’t know, being high when I’m with you is just something else”

Jen finally walks over, perching carefully on the corner of the bed Judy is on – notably not the same one she slept in earlier – clearly the brunette not thinking of them as having assigned beds tonight. Judy immediately cuddles into her as soon as she is within touching distance.

They sit, for a moment, holding each other, before the silence becomes kind of heavy, Jen obviously thinking too much, and so Judy wraps her arms around her and flops backwards, laughing as they both fall onto their backs on the bed.

“What the fuck!” Jen exclaims, but she’s laughing hysterically, only Judy could bring out this playful side of her right when she was getting serious.

“Tonight was fun”, Judy says gently once the laughter has died down.

“Yeah it was. I really needed that.”

“You’re _such_ a good dancer”.

Judy reaches out to twirl a little of Jen’s hair in her hand, snuggling closer into her side.

Jen scoffs. She can dance, sure, but what they did tonight was just joking around. “And you could tell that when we were literally rubbing our fucking asses together?”

Judy giggles, which Jen finds completely adorable, and they sink further into each other, enjoying the drunken haze.

Judy suddenly sits up slightly, leaning over Jen. “I have something I need to tell you. Wait no – never mind – it’s nothing,” and with that she’s lying back down again.

“Seriously, Judy, you already tried that once tonight”, Jen replies, her voice a little annoyed, but she makes eye contact with the brunette, looking at her pleadingly.

“It’s just… you have, like, _the_ prettiest hair”, Judy whispers like an admission, like it’s the biggest secret she’s ever kept, and Jen’s not sure if she’s avoiding or if that’s really what she wanted to say. “It’s just so… so soft and pretty and swirly and perfect and all... yellow and its totally _you_.”

Jen laughs a little, gently. _God, they’re both so fucking drunk._

“I love it” declares Judy, putting so much feeling into it that not even Jen can miss that she’s talking about more than her hair.

Quiet settles for a moment, Judy’s admission making Judy think back to their conversation earlier in the night.

_He was the first person who ever really made me feel loved._

“I hope he isn’t the only person that makes you really feel loved anymore Judy.” Jen admits, feeling a lump in her throat and trying to push her nerves away.

“Of course not. You’re my person now”

“That’s good, because I love you so freaking much, Jude.”

Judy’s smiling, eyes watering, and Jen doesn’t think she could tear her eyes away for anything.

So, Jen is just staring, and Judy is staring back, and Judy moves in closer, just the tiniest bit, and Jen’s whole being fills with panic and she looks away. She always ends up looking away when they get this close. She hates it. It’s like her heart crumbles in gay fucking panic whenever Judy gets that close and she just freaks out before anything can happen.

“Hey, it’s okay.”, Judy says so gently, moving her hand up to ever so carefully cover Jen’s jaw, moving her face back towards her.

Jen looks so wide-eyed, so frozen, that Judy just has to do something to make her feel better, to stop whatever confusion is going on in her head.

So Judy leans in, hand holding Jen in place so she can’t run away again, pressing their lips together with more pressure than the blonde was expecting, barely moving before she pulls away again.

Jen whines when she leaves.

“I love you too.” Judy purrs, and Jen, still seeing the tears in her eyes, has to swallow or she’ll end up crying again too. Jen reaches over to brush away a tear that managed to escape, and there is no part of Judy that can resist leaning back in.

The kiss is different this time, Jen not remaining quite so passive, moaning as Judy moves her lips oh so gently against hers.

And then she’s opening her mouth, giving Judy access, and Jen barely manages to think a _oh fuck this is heaven_ before Judy is swinging her legs over her, pulling her dress to punch below her waist to give her the freedom of movement to straddle her, never once hesitating or faulting in the movement of her tongue in her mouth like it’s something she does all the fucking time.

_Holy shit if it’s not the fucking hottest thing Jen’s ever seen._

But now Jen is lying on her back, Judy’s weight over her stomach, feeling her on top of her, feeling her under her hands as she runs them across her back, inching lower and lower, and Jen’s foggy mind can’t process that any of this is fucking real.

And Judy just can’t stop. She knows she should, that they’re both too drunk, so drunk that one of them is likely to pass out before they can finish if they really do start something. _That would just be such an awful first-time story for Jen to have of them._

But it’s like she needs Jen’s lips to stay alive, now that she knows what they feel like.

She strays occasionally, moving her mouth over Jen’s jaw, her cheekbones, up to her ear, biting a little here and there, but she can never manage more than a few seconds away before she _needs_ to be kissing Jen’s mouth again.

Jen doesn’t know how long they lie there making out for, but its long enough to have her squirming a little, desperately wanting Judy to move on, to move down, to touch her, anything. She’s not going to ask though, not going to stop Judy when she’s so obviously enjoying herself, not when this is what she has wanted for such a long time.

_How the fuck is this real?_

But then, suddenly, inexplicably, Judy is tearing herself away, moving so fast so she’s sitting upright on top of Jen, instead of leaning over her, and Jen feels the loss so deeply, ridiculous really when the other woman is still straddling her, that she releases a whiney ‘noooooo’.

Judy just grins and waits for Jen to look at her.

“Are we joined at the dick now too?”

And Jen is fucking cackling, fighting to keep breathing, while Judy just sits there with that shit-eating grin like she just said the greatest sentence ever told.

“ _Jesus Fucking Christ_ , Judy.”

If anyone ever finds out that this is how they finally figured their shit out and got together, Jen will fucking die.

“What, do you not want to be joined at the dick to me?”, Judy says, pout comically large, looking so ridiculously adorable, and Jen can’t take her eyes off her lips. She eventually just has to move in, has to kiss her, but only manages the briefest of pecks, still somehow unsure like they haven’t been making out for like half a fucking hour.

Judy rolls her eyes a little and kisses her properly, deepening it instantly and laying Jen back down. It’s sloppy, she knows she’s not giving the best kiss of her life, too drunk and messy for that, but who really gives a shit when it feels this good.

Jen can’t stop her hands from wandering, up Judy’s side, then down to her leg, pushing the bunches of dress out of the way to finally touch a soft bare thigh.

And then Judy’s fucking pulling away again, softer smile in place as she asks;

“How about joined at the poontang. Poontangs? Poontangi? What do you think the plural of poontang is? Tangi right - ”

“Oh my god! Stop fucking saying Poontang! I fucking hate you!” Jen laughs, rolling Judy off of her so she’s by her side again.

“Shhh, no you don’t” replies Judy immediately, moving her hand out to try to playfully cover Jen’s swollen lips, to make her be quiet, but her currently non-existent hand-eye coordination means she just sort of ends up randomly hitting Jen in the face repeatedly, pushing her head back onto her pillow.

She eventually stops, but leaves her hand on Jen’s jaw, lying on her side, Jen still on her back, running her thumb back and forth across her friend’s face like it’s a totally normal thing to be doing while she starts to talk.

They don’t really say much, swapping embarrassing high school make out stories and all the weird places they’ve had sex, eventually descending into just quietly giving each other increasingly ridiculous compliments about their eyes or their noses or that little dimple in Judy’s elbow that Jen can’t help but compliment.

At some point, Jen finally reaches up to move Judy’s hand away from her face, kissing her knuckles lightly before placing their joined hands on her stomach, rolling the brunette’s fingers between her own.

“I love your hands, Judes, they’re so pretty and nice and perfect,” she mindlessly says.

“Oh, yeah?”

Jen doesn’t need to look up from their hands to know there’s the biggest shit-eating, probably more than slightly flirty grin on her friend’s face.

“Not like that Jude, jeez…” she automatically says, before considering what they’ve been doing for the past hour. “Although…”

They both giggle, full on giggling, which Jen would be embarrassed about at any other time, but this is just the two of them, just Jen and Judy, each other’s person, and if Jen can’t let her natural reactions out with her, who else could she be herself with?

Jen’s head is totally swimming now, the combination of all the alcohol and the lying down only seeming to make her feel dizzier and more unstable than she was when they were still downstairs.

Eventually, she can’t take it anymore and she rolls onto her side, away from Judy, hoping her head will clear just a little, completely forgetting that she’s still holding onto both of Judy’s hands.

One second, Judy was lying there sleepily, occasionally quietly talking, letting Jen move her rings around her fingers as much as she likes. And then she’s being dramatically tugged to the side, her arms not long enough to both reach over Jen so she ends up being sort of pulled on top of her, landing so awkwardly.

“Shit!” Judy exclaims, laughing loudly, and Jen joins in for a moment, but the sleep wave she’s on is desperately trying to take her away, and she isn’t sure she can resist anymore.

“Judy, honey, shhh, momma’s sleeping.”

Judy just laughs even more, readjusting herself so she can spoon Jen, gently sweeping Jen’s perfect hair out of the way so she can press a kiss or two to the back of her neck, her shoulder, humming slightly, trying to help Jen relax enough to sleep.

She hears drunken snoring a few minutes later and has to fight not to bark out a laugh that would surely wake her sleeping partner up.

Instead, she pulls the sheets up around her and snuggles impossibly closer, smile on her face as she succumbs to her own sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like 70% shitty jokes instead of plot haha
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💖


End file.
